This invention relates to a window device and is primarily intended for the thermal and acoustic insulation of windows already existing in buildings. A previously known method of thermal and acoustic insulation of existing windows is to construct an extra inner window and seal it with sealing strips. However, this construction is costly and requires comparatively extensive alteration to the existing wall and window structure.